In our prior application, Ser. No. 157,674 there is described a compact multiple image camera in which a number of images of an oscilloscope or video monitor are formed on a rectangular cut film sheet carried in a film holder. The film holder is mounted behind the oscilloscope screen, in a plane perpendicular to the screen, and a folded optical path directs light from the oscilloscope screen along an output optical axis behind the screen and generally parallel to the screen.
This arrangement, having many advantages because of ease of handling and compact size, nevertheless still requires the use of cut sheet film and a film holder for each group of images to be made. Individual film sheets must be loaded into and out of the film holder and the cut film must be handled and transported in individual holders. The holders are costly, time consuming to handle, are damaged by improper handling, and become worn after multiple use or misuse. Further, a camera made to handle a film sheet of a given size is generally incapable of handling film of other sizes without significant modification of the camera or film holder. A common film size is 8".times.10", though other sizes are frequently desired and used. Generally a camera initially arranged to accept a film holder for 8".times.10" film cannot handle a film of 11".times.14", for example. Further, different size film holders usually are required for each different size of cut sheet film.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multiple image camera that avoids or minimizes above-mentioned problems.